


Feedback Loop

by orphan_account



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, It's probably what you think, Or worse, Other, Psychic Abilities, Telepathy, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian hired Alexander because the boy reminded him of himself. He is, of course, a narcissist, and when his curiosity piques, his doppleganger pays the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. <run>"Adrian_Meets" <file src=Alex+subroute=ander> </run>

When Adrian first saw Alexander, he assumed the boy was some illegitimate offspring he had sired without knowing, come to demand recompense in the form of money. Or worse, quality time together. He then, of course, remembered that he had only ever been with one woman, too long ago to be the boy's father, and he had been extremely careful to use protection. Still, the resemblance was uncanny, and it took him a minute to realize that he was staring at the boy, who was headed straight for him. 

"Mr. Veidt? I'm Alexander Barsine. I'd like to work for you." Flashing a dazzling smile at Adrian, the boy, Alexander, extended his hand with the sort of confidence that couldn't be faked. Collecting his thoughts and erasing the shocked expression from his face, Adrian shook Alexander's hand and matched his smile, immediately curious as to what sort of boy approached a famous CEO during breakfast and asked for a job. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Barsine. Please, have a seat." He gestured to the chair opposite him, taking a sip from his tea as Alexander sat down with a lanky sort of grace that spoke not of poise or training, but a natural fluidity that so many lacked. Especially someone this young.

"You can call me Alex, Mr. Veidt." He grinned. "I know my full name's a bit of a mouthful."

"Alex?" Adrian arched an eyebrow, still smiling warmly as he isolated the details of this strange boy's face, his discerning eye moving downwards to catalogue the specifics of his clothing and posture. His hair was a darkish gold, almost the exact color of his own hair, but with darker roots and streaks of naturally highlighted blonde, creating a subtle but distinct kaleidoscopic look. It was longer, as well, curling around the boy's ears and neck in untamed and artfully messy ringlets. Alexander's face still held the roundness of youth, unlike Adrian's sharp and chiseled features, softening his cheekbones to give him an almost cherubic look. "You seem more like an Alexander." 

He knew it was his own vanity that drove him to say this. By all means, the boy did not seem the sort to warrant his full name, but he bore such a striking resemblance to his young self, and bearing the name of his one hero, the idol he had modeled his life after, was too much of a coincidence to address this intriguing young boy as anything but his full name. 

“Not to be presumptuous.” Alexander spoke up, cutting through the brief silence that had drifted across the table during Adrian’s musings. “But are you saying that because of your admiration of Alexander the Great?” He grinned, his expression a bit sheepish around the edges even as he appeared bold enough to continue. “Because I don’t think I can live up to his name. Your name, really. I think you’ve surpassed his renown with your own.”

 

“Quite the flatterer, aren’t you?” Adrian smiled, thoroughly enjoying the boy’s compliments. “Don’t try to live up to his name, then. Or mine. Rather, make a name for yourself.” He picked out a few differences in their appearances, just enough to define Alexander as his own person, rather than a parody of Adrian’s own persona. The most glaringly obvious one was their eye color. Adrian’s irises were a light blue, pensive and thoughtful, the type of eyes people loved to look in to. Alexander’s were a rather stunning green, not muddled enough to be called hazel, and with a defining band of black separating the iris from the cornea. They were what held Adrian’s attention the longest, but eventually he broke his gaze, simply to continue his catalogue of Alexander’s physique.

 

Beyond their eyes, the differences became subtler. Alexander’s skin was lighter, for one, a faint spray of freckles across his nose and cheeks that Adrian didn’t have, but would only be notice if one searched for them closely. Their bodies differed in obvious ways as well, Adrian’s lean muscle the result of discipline and training, while Alexander’s had the average build that most young boys did, a healthy layer of puppy fat betraying his plebian diet and non-existent workout routine.

 

Their clothes were different as well, obviously. Them wearing the same outfit would be impossible, seeing as Adrian had his own clothes custom made by a personal tailor. He was dressed casually, at least for him, in a muted purple button down and black pants. Alexander was wearing a grey and black long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans that Adrian supposed most people would label “nice”.

 

“You want to work for me.” Adrian wasn’t asking, and Alexander knew this, and waited patiently for the man to finish. “Most people set up an appointment. Or wait for an actual position to open up.” He smiled to let Alexander know he was half-joking. “Why approach me like this? And what position could you possibly be seeking in my company? It’s unlikely there’s many positions suitable for a boy your age.”

 

Alexander nodded throughout Adrian’s inquisitions, paused to make sure the man was done, then launched into what was obviously a pre-planned response.

 

“Most people who want to set up an appointment with you don’t get to do so, especially when they’re not, as you said, a boy my age. I’m 18 and living on my own. I have been for over a year now, and I’m sick of doing odd jobs for menial pay. Nothing seems to challenge me, but your company seems to be on the cutting edge of everything. I didn’t want to wait for a position to open up because I knew that even if I was allowed to apply and get an interview, I’d likely be stuck answering questions by some HR worker who would turn me away after seeing my face. So I…” He glanced away, hesitating for a fraction of a second before continuing. “I found out where you normally go for breakfast and… well... now I’m here.”

 

Adrian was impressed by the boy’s tenacity and clear headed reasoning, not least of all his apparent independence at such a young age, something he himself was familiar with.

 

“As for what position I’d like? Any of them. I’d like something… interesting, of course, but I’d accept being a janitor as long as there was a chance to work my way up.” Alexander set his jaw in a determined fashion. “I’m a very hard worker, Mr. Veidt, and I’ll prove it to you tenfold given the chance.”

Sitting back in his chair, Adrian studied the micro expressions flitting across Alexander’s face, learning more about the boy from his facial twitches than most people knew about their spouses. If pushed, the boy would offer up a great deal more than was acceptable by societies standards. Not over eagerly, Adrian noted, given Alexander’s apparent nervousness, but the boy had steeled himself to do whatever was needed to secure a job in Veidt Enterprises.

 

“If you’ve read about me, you’d know that my parents died when I was 17.” He prompted, getting a nod from Alexander. “I gave away my fortune and traveled the world, spending time as a vigilante before retiring and creating my business empire.” Another nod from Alexander, who was obviously hanging onto every word. “Given my past, I hold a soft spot for empowered youths. If I’ve judged you correctly, and I believe I have, you’re an intelligent and determined young man who’s been dealt a hard lot in life. I’m more than willing to help you help yourself.” He solemnly extended a hand, causing Alexander’s face to break into utter joy.

 

“I’ll take you on as my personal assistant. It won’t be easy, I assure you, and if you’re not up to the task, I won’t keep you on as a charity case.” He cautioned, even as Alexander grasped his hand and shook it vehemently.

 

“Of course. I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Alexander looked ecstatic, his buoyant mood rubbing off on Adrian who genuinely smiled, a rare occurrence to say the least. “When can I start?”

 

“Immediately.” Adrian stood, placing the exact amount of money owed, plus tip, onto the table and motioning for Alexander to follow him. It was a short walk back to his office, one he would spend briefing his new assistant on rules, protocol, and the duties he would be expected to perform.

 

“I assume you’re short on cash right now?” Adrian inquired. Alexander nodded, a little abashedly, but he was casually waved off. “I’ll give you an advance on your first paycheck to buy appropriate workplace attire along with any necessities you may be lacking. Now, this is an advance, not a gift or a loan. It’s your money. Keep that in mind.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Alexander chirped happily.

 

“Where do you live?” They had reached the building, strolling through the foyer towards Adrian’s personal elevator.

 

“Uhm… downtown.” His excitement faded a bit, replaced by awe and nerves alike as they stepped into the ornate elevator that carried them upwards to the penthouse office Adrian called his own.

 

“There’s housing owned by Veidt Enterprises much closer by. Would you be opposed to moving?” Adrian asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“No, sir. Not at all.” Alexander’s excitement had returned, and as the elevator doors opened and Adrian lead him into his office, the boy’s wonder showed plainly on his face.

 

“Good. I’d like you to be ready and available whenever I need. I tend to keep odd work hours, so having you close by will be helpful. You’re to be at my beck and call, no matter the hour, understood?” Adrian kept a flawless mask of professionalism in place despite feeling the urge to giggle like a schoolboy at his vague double entendre.

 

Alexander, to his credit, barely blinked. “Yes, sir.”

 

“You have a very positive attitude. That will help take you places in life.” Adrian smiled kindly, taking a seat at his desk and starting to input Alexander’s information into his computer. “Along with being my assistant, I’d like to offer you the opportunity of a sort of apprenticeship. You’ll pick things up as you go, I’m certain, but I could help you along in some things outside of your job as well. Become a sort of… mentor. If you’d be interested.” Again, it was a question purely for show. He knew just what Alexander would say, before the boy himself even did.

 

“Yes, sir. That sounds amazing. Thank you!” He was grinning from ear to ear, Adrian catching sight of his expression in the corner of his eye and pausing in his typing long enough to toy with the idea of beckoning Alexander over and ordering the boy onto his knees, just to watch those pretty lips split around his cock instead of into a smile.

 

Dismissing the idea, solely on the grounds of not mixing business and pleasure, he instead printed out an ID badge for Alexander, handing it to the boy along with a set of keys for both his new apartment and Adrian’s office and several other places he’d need access to if he was to carry out his duties.

 

“Go downstairs to the front desk and ask for Jessica. Tell her who you are, show her the badge, and ask for a tour. While you’re down there, make arrangements to have your things moved into your new home. Jessica can help with that as well. After you’ve familiarized yourself with the building, I want you to meet me in my private gym.” Adrian smiled. “I’d like to show you a few things.”


	2. <run> <prgm file=timeskip+> <doubleplussex> <source=slowburn> </run>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Workout buddies and shameless oogling.

“How…. Much… longer…?” Alexander gasped, sweat running down his face as his entire body strained and protested against his current position.

 

“Breathe through it. Don’t race towards the finish, focus on the moment and ground yourself.” Adrian calmly advised him, his own voice betraying none of the struggle that Alexander’s did. “And three… two… one… release.”

 

Alexander let out a huff of air as he let the weight he had been deadlifting fall back onto the ground. Smiling proudly, he shook out his hands and arms to get some of the ache out while catching his breath. Adrian held his own weight for an additional ten seconds before placing it back on the floor with much more care than Alexander had.

 

“Very good.” He looked over in time to see Alexander not-at-all-subtly checking himself out in the wall-to-wall mirrors. The boy looked up and met his eyes in the glass, flushing slightly before turning away from his reflection to face Adrian. “You’ve certainly come leaps and bounds from your first session. And it shows.”

 

Alexander’s cheeks, already red from working out, turned an even deeper shade at the compliment. He beamed nevertheless, always happy to receive any sort of praise, especially from Adrian. “You think? I mean, I haven’t really lost weight, but I think I’ve been burning fat and gaining muscle, so I think it’s evening out.”

 

“Muscle weighs more than fat, so I’m not surprised you haven’t seen your BMI drop.” Adrian tossed Alexander a towel, grabbing one for himself in order to mop some of the sweat from his face. “But yes, your efforts have paid off in many ways, including your appearance.” He suppressed the urge to wink, or openly stare, choosing instead to stretch his limbs out for a moment as he gathered his thoughts.

 

The past several months had been… interesting, to say the least. Alexander had proved himself a hard worker, and an eager pupil, drinking down every scrap of information Adrian had chosen to share like it was the elixir of life. Adrian had found himself growing almost fond of the boy, and it was rare that they parted company for long, unless it was to go to their respective homes.

 

Despite Adrian’s increasing urges to posses Alexander in every way, he hadn’t acted on his urges, or even displayed them in a subtle manner. It wasn’t that he feared rejection. Alexander was clearly gay, and overtly interested in him, so any advances he made would be fully reciprocated. It wasn’t even that he feared the public response to his sexuality. It was 1985, a relatively progressive era in which homosexuals weren’t targeted like they had been in years past. Adrian was popular and well liked enough that revealing his preference towards men to the public would hardly dent his stock value, and indeed, could open new possibilities for both his personal and business affairs.

 

His reason for living a near celibate life was a much grander one. Adrian had big plans for the coming years, and he couldn’t risk those plans going awry because of physical urges and temptations. He could restrain himself as he had in the past, for the greater good of humanity itself. Still… a discreet look now and again didn’t hurt, so he let his gaze drift down Alexander’s newly toned body, all traces of childlike softness gone, replaced with the wiry strength of young adulthood. His face was the only exception to this, remaining curved and cherubic in form, but Adrian hypothesized (and hoped) that this was simply Alexander’s appearance, not something that age or diet could change.

 

Adrian had, many times, imagined how pleasing it would be to pull Alexander into his lap during a dull business meeting, or have the boy kneel by his feet and rest his head on his knees so Adrian could pet his golden curls while reviewing paperwork at his desk. More than that, he had pictured, in exquisite detail, just how beautiful Alexander would look grasping at the purple silk sheets of Adrian’s king sized bed, lithe body drawn taught in pleasure as he was fucked hard enough to mark that golden skin of his for days.

 

But that image, as delightful as it was, could not be brought to fruition. Especially not now, when billions of lives hung in the balance, the next few days deciding the world’s, and human kind’s, fate.

 

“I’m going to Antarctica tomorrow.” Adrian bent over, touching his toes with ease. “Just for a few days.” He lied easily, no hint of remorse or hesitance in his tone. Straightening, he spared a glance towards Alexander, seeing a troubled expression flash across the boy’s face. Something in Adrian cocked it’s head, urging him to look closer, uncover more about the strange boy while he still had the chance.

 

“Pop quiz.” Adrian clasped his hands together, startling Alexander back to the present moment. “This is a hypothetical, so you’ll have to use your powers of reasoning as well as your concrete knowledge. Ready?” Alexander nodded. “Good.” This was a game they played often, with Adrian presenting Alexander with brain teasers in the forms of riddles or obscure trivia facts, and sometimes, hypothetical situations that had no real solution, but that Alexander would have to solve, and be able to support and argue in favor of his decision.

 

“As you are well aware, the Soviet Union and the United States have been engaged in an arms race for quite some time. While Dr. Manhattan’s presence deterred this, he has disappeared off to some unknown planet, leaving the world holding it’s breath.” Adrian fixed Alexander with a sobering look. He could tell that the boy’s mind was already whirring, trying to figure out the answer to a question he had yet to be asked. “We teeter on the brink of a war no one wants, yet everyone thinks is inevitable. My question is this; how could it be prevented?”

 

Alexander blinked, honestly surprised by Adrian’s question. They had discussed the arms race and the tension between the Soviet and American forces before, but never at length. It seemed that everything to say had already been put out there by the media and argued to death. Adrian met his confused look with a neutral one. His answer was not as trivial as he might think. Not this time.

 

“Well… idealistically, the countries could agree to a mutual destruction of nuclear warheads, and set about negotiating a peace treaty, but…” He gnawed on his lip. “That’s never gonna happen.” Alexander shrugged. “Too many fragile egos involved in this pissing contest to simply talk the countries away from a nuclear holocaust. So if total global destruction is to be avoided, they’d need an external force pushing them away from war and towards cooperation.” He nodded, confident in his answer. “A common enemy of some sort. One that was more powerful than the world’s nations could be on their own so that the threat of said external force would force them to band together in order to survive.”

 

“How big of a threat would this have to be?” Adrian asked, tone idle.

 

“Huge.” Alexander replied immediately. “Cosmic. And it couldn’t be vague, either. It’d have to be direct. Bloody. There would have to be evidence of the threat’s power, or it’d just turn into another pissing contest needlessly escalating.”

 

“Be evidence, you mean…”

 

“Dead people. Lots of dead people. It worked in Hiroshima, and it’d work again. But it couldn’t be nukes, cause… that’s what got us here in the first place, right?”

 

There was a brief pause, Adrian searching Alexander’s face for any hesitancy in his answer whatsoever.

 

“How’d I do?” Alexander asked, tentative about Adrian’s response, but otherwise entirely confident in his answer.

 

“Exemplarily.” Adrian’s face relaxed into a smile at the same moment Alexander’s shifted to relief. “How would you like to come to Antarctica with me?”

 

As if he needed to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE NEXT ONE I SWEAR


	3. <run> <insert=tentacle> <doubleplusgood><doubleplusgood> </run>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, AMIRITE?

 

It took very few assurances from Adrian to get Alexander onto his private jet. It wasn’t as if the boy had any family or friends, so leaving his apartment alone for what he thought would be a few days meant nothing to him. All Adrian had to tell him was that clothes and other necessities would be provided for him, and he walked onto the plane without a backwards glance.

 

He trusted Adrian so completely that it almost made him feel guilty. But he was saving Alexander’s life, and he had enough guilt weighing on his conscience to worry about a few more, practically harmless, lies.

 

Alexander had showered after their workout, as had Adrian, but unlike the older man, he hadn’t taken the extra time to blow dry his hair. On top of that, he had chosen to wear a much more casual outfit than he normally did, citing the fact that he didn’t enjoy traveling in business wear because it made him feel stuffy. Adrian hadn’t commented, not caring much one way or another, seeing that Alexander was technically off duty, and could dress as he liked.

 

The unforeseen complications of letting the boy do as he pleased was how much of a distraction he was as a result. It wasn’t his fault, really. He was curled up in a plush chair across the plane from Adrian, bent over a copy of “The Catcher in the Rye” with his bare feet tucked underneath him and damp ringlets of gold hanging in his face. He idly chewed at his thumbnail as he read, eyes intently focused on the page even as his face reacted to whatever part he was reading, flashing from amusement to disgust to sadness in the space of a few minutes.

 

Adrian was enthralled, and now more than ever, since they were practically alone, and victory was so close he could taste it, tempted to call out to Alexander, coax the boy over, and induct him into the “mile high” club.

 

Repeatedly.

 

But it was precisely the knowledge that the fruition of his life’s work was close at hand that tempered his lust, and he managed to pass the time without staring too blatantly at Alexander.

 

At least, not that the boy noticed.

 

They landed without a hitch, quickly making their way inside the vast, high tech, self-sustaining bunker and out of the frigid Arctic cold. The servants dressed him in his preferred garb, causing Alexander’s jaw to drop in an entirely pleasing way. The boy’s surprise only grew when Bubastis made herself known, happily rubbing against Adrian’s leg and purring. She cautiously sniffed at Alexander before deciding that the boy was a friend, displaying this with a playful head-butt that nearly knocked him to the floor. Smiling at the tooth rottingly sweet display, Adrian suggested that Alexander make himself at home. He assured the boy that he’d join him for dinner, claiming he had a few loose ends to tie up before he could fully relax. Alexander nodded complacently, padding off with Bubastis trailing him protectively.

 

Adrian spared them once last glance before heading towards the atrium where his servants awaited him. He had imagined the act of poisoning the men he had grown fond of to be more distressing than it was. Maybe it would have been if he’d known that their deaths would have left him with no one but Bubastis, but the thought of Alexander, tucked safely away like a prized jewel, awaiting him and only him, kept him warm even as the atrium opened to the deadly cold, burying his flowers and servants alike in drifts of snow.

 

When he didn’t find Alexander in the dining room, he checked the security feeds to locate the boy, frowning slightly as he saw a golden haired figure wandering around the lab. He went there immediately, whistling to summon Bubastis to his side as soon as the doors slid open.

 

“Alexander?” He called, once the giant lynx had appeared with no sign of the boy. “Where are you?” Stomach clenching nervously, he opened the doors to the storage room, his fears confirmed at the sight of Alexander staring in open wonder at his creation.

 

“Beautiful, isn’t it? In a terrifying sort of way.” Adrian murmured, having silently approached Alexander until he stood mere inches from the boy. At the sound of his voice, Alexander jolted, whirling around to face him with fear widened eyes.

 

“What… is it?” He stared at Adrian, then the monster, then back at Adrian, seemingly undecided about what creature was the most unbelievable. Adrian noted, with a hint of amusement, that Alexander had changed his clothes. The boy was now clad in a wine colored tunic, a vastly simplified version of his own outfit that made him look like a cup bearer from ancient Greece.

 

“It’s how I intend to save the world.” Adrian replied softly, reaching out to cup Alexander’s face. The boy flinched slightly, but didn’t pull away, and Adrian could tell he was trying valiantly not to lean into the older man’s touch. No matter. He would break soon, whether with a bang or with a whimper was up to Alexander alone.

 

“How… how?” Alexander gazed at Adrian with confused and worried eyes, but innate and blind trust still shone in their depths, the mark of a boy desperate to be loved by someone as deeply as he loved them, no matter what sort of man he had inadvertently fallen for.

 

Adrian explained his plan, continuing to hold Alexander’s face gently, stroking his thumb across the boy’s skin occasionally, in an effort to keep him calm. To his great surprise, Alexander didn’t panic or scream or laugh or attack him. He merely nodded, frowning slightly as he turned to look at the “alien” once more. Adrian let his hands drop from Alexander’s face, freeing the boy to do as he pleased. Symbolically, at least. There was no way he’d let Alexander out of his sight. Not until he could trust the boy to not do anything stupid.

 

“Killing millions to save billions. It’s… cruel. And crazy. And bloody and horrific and sickeningly genius.” Alexander murmured, stepping closer to the monster and hesitantly reaching out to lay a hand on one of it’s tentacles.

 

“You understand, then.” Adrian cocked his head in interest. He hadn’t touched the creation himself, but Alexander seemed to have no qualms about doing so, remaining strangely calm, even when the eye in the middle of the creature opened. The orb swirled about the room, darting from corner to corner before resting on Alexander himself.

 

“I do.” He nodded, meeting the creature’s gaze in awe. “It’s alive?”

 

“Yes.” Adrian nodded. “Easier to keep it preserved that way.”

 

Alexander nodded absently, only half paying attention as his brain struggled to grasp the reality of the situation. “You… saved me…” He mumbled, hand still laying on the monster, who had started to twitch and wriggle in response to Alexander’s contact.

 

“Yes.” Adrian nodded slowly. “I brought you here to spare your life.”

 

“Why?” Alexander asked, without turning to face the other man.

 

“I enjoy your company.” Adrian half-lied. “I do not revel in violence or death, but I know what is necessary to save the world. The road I walk now is a lonely one, and by sparing your life, I hoped to dull the blow of my inevitable isolation as alliances are forged and a new world emerges from the ashes.”

 

“But not everyone will die. You’ll still have your company, most of your employees, and you can hire new ones too.” Alexander frowned, the monster’s twitching growing more and more prevalent, seeming to sense the boy’s distress and confusion through it’s psychic nature. “Why me?”

 

“You fascinate me.” Adrian whispered, in awe of both the creature’s movement and Alexander’s ability to take all of this in stride. “I cannot think of a better companion with which start a new era.”

 

“Companion.” Alexander dropped his hand and turned. “Do you mean- AH!” His question was cut short by small tendrils appearing from the creature’s mouth, about the width of a finger each, but shockingly long, and wrapping around his ankles. “Adrian!” He cried, bending over to tug at the surprisingly strong appendages. “Get it off!”

 

“Don’t worry.” He murmured, fascinated by this new development. “It can’t hurt you.”

 

“It was designed to murder an entire city and it can’t hurt me?” Alexander snarled, panicking as more strands wound around his legs. “Adrian, I’m not joking! Get it off! Kill it or something!”

 

“It was designed to act as a bomb, Alexander, but I put in certain safety measures to ensure no one working on this endeavor, myself included, would be hurt. The monster cannot harm humans of it’s own free will. It’s merely… reacting to your current emotional state.” Alexander swore loudly as his wrists were bound, more and more thing and pliant tentacles sliding out of the creature’s mouth to bind him completely. “It’s brain is modeled after a psychic, and your touching it must have created a bond…”

 

“Well unbond it!” He yelped as he was picked completely off the ground, his entire body being supported by the numerous tentacles swarming around him. One grasped at his tunic, pulling it to the side and granting Adrian a rather spectacular view of Alexander’s ass. Seems the boy hadn’t put on underwear when he changed. Delightful.

 

“I can’t.” Adrian didn’t look panicked, partially because he was confident that the monster wouldn’t actually do any harm, but mostly because the creature had apparently decided that Alexander should be completely naked, and was using it’s tentacles to rip off the boy’s tunic, piece by piece.

 

“This isn’t… isn’t funny!” He gasped, finding himself a lot more exposed than he was a moment ago, with eager and wriggling appendages rubbing against places he had never expected to be touched before. “Adrian!” Alexander snapped, or at least, he meant to, but due to the coiled tentacle around his waist suddenly constricting, it came out as more of a moan.

 

“It’s alright. Just try to relax. The creature feeds of your emotions, it’s more of a mirror than anything malignant, so just try to calm down…” Adrian himself was finding it hard to focus, entranced by the sight of invasively curious tentacles exploring every inch of Alexander’s body.

 

He felt something nudge at his foot and glanced down to see a stray tentacle worm it’s way under his jumpsuit in order to wrap around his ankle. As soon as it touched his skin, he felt a current of pleasure race through his body, prying a surprised moan from his lips at the exact same time Alexander uttered the same noise.

 

“Empathetic transference of emotion through tactile means.” Adrian suddenly pieced it all together, grinning in ecstasy as another wave of endorphins surged through him.

 

“W-What?” Alexander grunted, laying flat on his back, suspended 3 feet off the ground , and praying that his hardening cock wasn’t as obvious as he thought it was.

 

“The creature can feel your emotions when it touches you and pass them along to others…” Adrian explained as Alexander let out a choked noise.

 

“You… feel this?” He panted, turning to fix Adrian with a mortified look.

 

“Yes.” Adrian grinned, hand sliding down to palm at his cock through the material of his gold jumpsuit. “You’re enjoying this.”

 

“Oh fuck.” Alexander closed his eyes, all the struggle leaking out of him as he felt Adrian’s own lust course through him, amplifying his own as that was fed directly to the older man and then back to him, like a twisted version of the infinity symbol. “God… oh god, Adrian… I… if I had known… I would’ve done this a lot sooner…”

 

His cock was fully hard now, with tentacles slipping around it excitedly, almost dizzying amount of euphoria coming from the two humans only fueling the creature’s actions further.

 

“I knew…” Adrian panted, surprisingly out of breath for having done nothing remotely physical. “I knew you wanted me, but I couldn’t risk being with you. Not until… not until now.” He groaned, a low and quiet noise that made Alexander buck and whine with need.

 

“Oh fuck, how do you… how do you control this thing…” Alexander moaned as his legs were bent at the knee and spread apart, giving Adrian a truly spectacular view of the boy’s entire body, naked and aroused, just like he had so often imagined. His hands twitched with the need to grab onto Alexander’s beautiful flesh, but the tentacle around his ankle squeezed, and a silent, wordless, warning came through the telepathic bond.

 

He was not to touch.

 

It took every ounce of his self-control to remain still, but his patience was rewarded when a single slim tentacle wriggled into Alexander’s ass. The boy gasped and jerked violently, the tentacles restraining him allowing him to react without actually going anywhere.

 

“Adrian… Adrian… oh god… please… more…” Alexander was pleading so beautifully, it took a moment for Adrian to tear his eyes away from those beautifully reddened lips and instead focus on the sight of another tentacle prying it’s way into the boy’s hole. “Oh, FUCK! Yes! Oh god, Adrian, you can’t…. you can’t imagine how this feels.” Alexander panted breathlessly.

 

“Of course I can.” He chuckled. “I’m feeling it too.” That wasn't entirely accurate. He didn’t actually feel the physical sensation of his ass being filled by alien tentacles, but he could feel just how much pleasure Alexander was getting from this entire situation, and how good it felt to the boy to be used in this way with Adrian watching.

 

“They… they’re squirting… ohhhh….” His eyes rolled back into his head as a third tentacle pressed inside of him. Had Adrian not been able to feel Alexander’s emotions, he would be worried about the boy getting hurt, but as it was, he could simply watch and enjoy. “Adrian… they’re… they’re lubing me up from the inside… stretching- fuck- stretching me and… they’re so fucking controlled… I can feel them, right… rubbing… right there…”

 

Alexander’s body twitched and rolled as a tentacle wound it’s way around the base of his cock, squeezing almost painfully tight and causing Adrian to wince sympathetically. “I don’t think it wants you to finish yet.” He chuckled as Alexander let out a groan of protest.

 

“I can’t… take this…” He grunted, mouth hanging open from exertion as yet another tentacle wriggled in beside the others.

 

“Their girth is about the size of a human cock by now.” Adrian observed. “An average one at least. I wonder…” Another tentacle probed at Alexander’s hole, the boy whining pitifully as it forcibly pressed inside. “Hm. No. It won’t stop at average.”

 

“They’re going deeper.” Alexander moaned, which was apparently a signal for the creature to slip three tentacles into the boy’s mouth despite his muffled protests. He was left to moan and curse and beg around the impromptu gag, unable to articulate his needs as yet another tentacle slid inside of him. He screamed at the invasion, the noise coming out muffled as pleasure-pain coursed through the bond to Adrian, making his cock throb with need.

 

He didn’t touch himself, however, mostly because he didn’t want divide his focus from the sights and sensations that where already overwhelming his brain with their power, and partially because he doubted that the creature would let either of them come before it wanted them to.

 

The tentacles began to twist and thrust in and out of Alexander’s ass, massaging him from the inside and out alike. There was still one wound around his cock, preventing his orgasm even as others coiled around the shaft and teased the overly sensitive head, secreting a kind of lubricant that amplified every sensation tenfold. A few even slipped down to play with Alexander’s balls, pressing against the stretched rim of his ass until he felt like his entire lower body was dripping and flowing with pleasure.

 

“You look beautiful like this.” Adrian murmured, locking eyes with a thoroughly debauched Alexander who still managed to look proud even as his ass was being pounded into by a writhing mass of tentacles that could hit spots inside of him no human cock could reach.

 

“God… Alexander…” He murmured, feeling a pressure build inside of him, unsure if it came from his own body, the creature’s, or Alexander’s, but enjoying it nevertheless. It only took a few moments longer for every sensation to build and crest until Adrian saw the tentacle around Alexander’s cock unwind at the same moment the mass of tentacles stretching the boy open gave a particularly powerful thrust.

 

Alexander orgasmed with a hoarse cry that could have been Adrian’s name had he not been gaged. Adrian shouted out Alexander’s name as he came untouched, something that had never before happened to him. Sparks of freezing hot pleasure rocked through his entire body, nearly blinding him for an immeasurable period of time as Alexander was gently lowered to the ground, tentacles slipping out of his mouth and ass, leaving him spent and covered in his own come.

 

Adrian gazed at the flushed and beautiful figure sprawled out on the floor before he managed to gather his wits about him and cross over to Alexander, kneeling by his side worriedly. He removed his cape, wrapping the young boy in the soft purple fabric and lifting him easily into his arms.

 

“Ad…drian?” Alexander nuzzled closer to the man, thoroughly exhausted.

 

“Hush now.” Adrian smiled down at his newly captured treasure, beyond pleased by the unforeseen turn of events. Carrying Alexander out into the lab, Bubastis lazily glanced at them from where she had settled into a corner for a nap. Adrian whistled for her to follow him as he headed out of the lab, glancing at the monitors that showed Nite Owl and Rorschach steadily approaching. “I’m going to put you to bed.” He murmured. “We’re going to have some guests that need to be dealt with shortly, but after that… I’ll join you. How does that sound?”

 

Alexander grinned sleepily. “That… sounds amazing.” Adrian chuckled and carried the boy to his private chambers, tucking him into the lavish purple sheets, exultant with the realization of his fantasies, and much more than he could have imagined.

 

Changing into a clean outfit, he strolled downstairs, intending to send the creature to New York, and then sit down for dinner before his guests showed up.

 

If all went as planned, and it was bound to, he’d rejoin his lover in under an hour.

 

He just had to save the world first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry


End file.
